Perfect Imperfection
by Guilty Lovers in the Skye
Summary: Miles Edgeworth and franziska von Karma share a secret with in the von Karma house hold and you are about to find out what it is. sumemry sucks but plz plz plz read it


Perfect Imperfection

by

**Amelia Andresen**

Franziska and Miles finally admit their love for each other, get married and have a child.

by | Amelia Andresen

**-Franziska's von Karma POV-**

I woke in pain. You would _think_ I was used to it by now. _Damn, pain_. I thought. There was a soft knock on my door. I didn't need to answer. He knew he could come in.

He was Miles Edgeworth. He knew I was in pain. He had been there for me through it all. He knew that ever since I was nine if I did something imperfectly my father would rape me. He knew that if charges were filed I would be killed. He had once been forced to watch as my father beat and raped me just as punishment. He's lucky my father thinks homosexuality is imperfect. He also knew that I had miscarried three times.

He didn't seem to notice that I was imperfect. He walked over to the bed, climbed in next to me, and held me close. He seemed unperturbed by the fact I was naked. His gentle rubs on my back were comforting. I felt safe and secure once again.

**-Switch Miles Edgeworth POV-**

She started crying. I held onto her. I knew she was in pain. That monster-for-a-father did this to her. The horrible images of this happening to her were forever engraved in my mind. When she wrapped her arms around my neck I could feel her breasts on the bare skin of my chest. Which, might I add, was rather distracting?

I wanted to hold her tighter but her slender frame seemed so fragile. I wanted to show her what love really was. I wanted to be the one showing her that what had always been painful for her could be, no **should be** pleasurable.

"I wish you were my lover, Miles Edgeworth. Not that lover is the appropriate term for what he is," she said into my shoulder.

I had never been too great with words. I couldn't really comfort people that well. So I said, "From the way you're holding onto me right now some innocent passer-by would think we were." _Stupid idiot you're not supposed to say things like that! Well than what do I say???? I don't know I only know what you know!_

"Is there something wrong with this?" she asked pulling me out of my mental argument. I didn't feel like explaining what I ad said to her. Anyway she needed to be comforted. If that meant that she had to wrap her arms around my shoulders and her legs around my waist then so be it. If comforting a poor girl who had been subject to rape since she was nine was a sin then I would gladly burn in hell. "No, Franziska, there is nothing wrong with this. You need me and that is all there is to it," I told her.

"Hold me tighter, Miles Edgeworth; I need to know you will never leave me," As she said those words she wrapped herself even tighter around me.

**-Switch Franziska POV-**

"Hold me tighter, Miles Edgeworth; I need to know you will never leave me," I squeezed him tighter. His body heat warming me. I felt him tighter his own grip on me. _Why can't he be my lover? He would be gentle with me._ I wanted him, I needed him.

But I was too imperfect. I cringed at that word. Pictures of my father's face, twisted into his evil, sadistic smile, flashed through my mind. That started the tears again. No. No! NO! **NO! **_**NOOO!!!!**_ I didn't want this to keep happening to me. I needed Miles. I needed protection. Miles was my protection.

**-Miles POV-**

She was crying again. I kept shushing her and rubbing my hand over her back in what I assumed was a soothing manner. _Did she really want me as her lover? Or was she just saying that?_ Wait! I couldn't keep letting my thoughts wander like that. Especially since she was the way she was. _But it would be nice to hear her moan my name.... Ack! Stop thinking things like that!_ I started conjugating my Latin verbs to distract my self.

_Amo-I love_

_Amas- you love_

_Amat-He, she, it loves_

_Amamus-We love_

_Amatis-You all love_

_Amant- They love_

"Ama tu, Franziska."

"Et ama tu, Miles." _Oh no did she hear that?!?! Did she hear me say that I love her??? It doesn't bother her??? She loves me to!!!_

"You know, Miles, I miss them." she sighed into my shoulder.

"Miss who?"

"My children. Even though I know how they came into existence, that their father is my father that they are both my siblings and children… I still... I still love them. I would put up with anything just to hold them in my arms again. I would submit to him if that meant I could have at least one of them back." Wow this was the real Franziska the one that was hidden for a long time. The one that I see surface very rarely. This was the girl I loved. _Should I? What would she say? Would she ever speak to me again? Hell, here goes nothing._

"Franziska," I said nuzzling her neck and glaring at the teeth marks left by that bastard. "You know I could give you a child." She froze I bent my head towards her neck and licked it. _Is this normal? Instinct._ "They would not be your father's and yours they would be _ours._" Shivers went down her spine. I felt her sides with my hands I was barely touching her. Her breathing grew faster.

**-Franziska POV-**

_Did he just say what I think he did?!?!_

**-Miles POV-**

"Your father," I unintentionally sneered the word 'father', "won't be home for several months. He is off traveling in America, the United Kingdom, and France. If we," here I kissed her neck softly and licked it again, "were to try tonight and tomorrow we should succeed," Now I was moving up her neck towards her jaw line with small kisses. _What the hell are you doing? She'll never agree to this!_

"Miles Edgeworth…," she was talking; that was either really good, or horribly bad. _No turning back now._ "Will you stay with me the whole time? Or will you leave when I need you most." _Is she agreeing to this?_

I turned to look her in the eyes and see her face. "I'll always come when you need me and if you're pregnant I won't leave your side."

"Then," she leaned in and kissed me saying against my lips, "we can try. Rite now." Her kiss asked me so many things. _Please be gentle? Don't go. Love me always. _And said one thing, _I need you._


End file.
